Orange Swing
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: 4 year old Tsuna met a silver haired boy, 10 years later they meet again, and Tsuna is in a big surprise. 5927 (HayatoxTsuna)


_VOTE ON THE POLL! :D. please don't steal my ideas. Thank you. If any of the ideas sound similar to yours or someone else, sorry __L__._

* * *

_5927 (HayatoxTsuna)- Orange Swing: 4 year old Tsuna met a silver haired boy, 10 years later they meet again, and Tsuna is in a big surprise._

* * *

_!One Shot!_

* * *

**~Orange Swing~**

A four year old boy was playing in the slightly wet sandbox with his orange shovel and pail. He was making a castle big as box. He heard a small sniffle from another boy, who was 5, had silver hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes.

* * *

The 5 year old was on a red swing, slowly swinging himself which looking down at the dirt.

"H-hello." Tsuna said softly as he approached the silver haired boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in a angry yet sad manner.

"My name I-is T-Tsunayoshi, b-but you can c-call me T-tsuna… if yo-you want." Tsuna stuttered.

"Hmp." The boy only made a slight noise.

"Why are you alone?" Tsuna asked.

"Why are _you _alone?" The boy asked back.

"No one likes Tsuna. Everyone thinks Tsuna is dame, and stupid. Tsuna has no friends." Tsuna cried. He sat on the orange swing besides the silver haired boy and started swinging with him, but he was looking at the sky.

"Why are you talking to me?" The boy asked.

"Because Tsuna wants to make a friend!" Tsuna laughed. "Tsuna wants to be your friend!"

"Well then… Tsuna…" The boy hesitantly said. "What other reason do you have?" The boy sounded like he was used to people using him, keeping secrets from him.

"Does Tsuna need another reason to become your friend?" Tsuna looked at the boy. "Tsuna wants to be your friend, because Tsuna wants to! Tsuna thinks your lonely…."

"L-lonely?" The boy emerald eyes widened. "… Maybe…"

* * *

"Tsuna will tell you all bout myself!" Tsuna giggled. "Tsuna likes strawberry ice cream! And likes the color orange a lot!"

"Why orange?" The boy wondered.

"Because it's the color of the sky!" Tsuna laughed as he swung. "Tsuna also likes the number 27! And likes Kaa-chan's cooking! Tsuna also loves to play video games! How about you?"

"…My name is… Hayato." Hayato softly said.

"Hayato!" Tsuna smiled. "I like your name Hayato!"

"I like cherry ice cream, and vanilla. My favorite color is red, number… 59, and I like to play the piano." Hayato blushed at the complement.

"Why is Hayato sad?" Tsuna looked at Hayato's eyes. "Tsuna knows something happened to Hayato!"

"It's none of your business." Hayato looked away.

"But!"

"No."

"Please?"

"F-fine." Hayato growled. "My piano teacher died…"

"…" Tsuna stayed quiet. "That's not all isn't it?"

"…" Hayato stopped swinging. "She was my mother… All this time… I didn't know she was my mom! My dad, that _bastardo_. Never told me about my real mom. She died BECAUSE of him! I wish that bastard was never born."

"But, that would be a bad thing!" Tsuna replied.

"My dad not being born? Please! It's a good thing!" Hayato yelled back.

"B-but Tsuna wouldn't be able to take and play with Hayato!" Tsuna cried. "That would be bad! Hayato is Tsuna's first friend! Tsuna likes Hayato!"

"You.. Like… Me?" Hayato looked like he was going to cry.

"Hai! Tsuna likes Hayato!" Tsuna giggled.

"Even though you don't know me? Even though I am the son of a bastard? E-Even th-"

Tsuna jumped off of his orange swing and latched onto Hayato. Making them both fall onto the soft ground.

The sun was behind Tsuna, it was slowly setting, giving the sky an orange tint and Tsuna even more of an angelic look. "Hai! Tsuna likes Hayato as Hayato! It's not Hayato's fault that all that happened! Even if Hayato kills someone Tsuna will still like Hayato!" Tsuna cried and soon looked at the shocked Hayato and smiled. "Because Hayato is my friend."

"…" Hayato closed his eyes and re-opened them showing Tsuna a tear filled eyes. "Thank You Tsuna… For cheering me up."

"You're welcome!" Tsuna laughed.

"_Young Master!" _a man in a black suit yelled.

"_Sh*t.." _Hayato mumbled. "I have to go now."

"But…" Tsuna looked sad.

"…Gomen Tsuna!" Hayato stood up while helping Tsuna to stand. Tsuna went only up to Hayato's mouth. He gave him a long hug. "Thank you Tsuna…"

Hayato turned around and walked away.

"Will Hayato come back to visit Tsuna?" Tsuna yelled.

"Yeah!" Hayato cupped his hands and yelled back. "Ten years! Lets meet here again! At the orange swings! Promise!"

"HAI!" Tsuna smiled while crying, seeing his first friend pushed into a black limo.

* * *

_. "Ten years! Lets meet here again! At the orange swings! Promise!" _

A child's voice rang in a 14 year old ears. "…Who was he…"

Tsuna went out of bed and changed into a white t-shirt and orange shorts. It was a Sunday. Nana, and the kids, including Reborn went out and wasn't coming back until next Sunday.

He made himself a toast, and walked out of the quiet house.

"_Lets meet here again!"_

The voice rang in Tsuna ears as he past the park he used to play as a kid.

His intuition didn't stop until he walked into the park and was near the old swings.

"Juudaime?" A teen said.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna turned around seeing his best friend and… Tsuna was to embarrassed to say it but crush no it wasn't a simple crush like Kyoko, but more then a crush, he truly like Gokudera.

"Juudaime why are you here?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh, well, um… I don't know… I feel like I should be here." Tsuna blushed at his bad sentence he formed from his mouth. "Why is Ha- I mean Gokudera here?"

"Because of a promise…" Gokudera sighed. "But I don't think it will happen."

"A promise?" Tsuna copied. "_Promise!"_

"…." Gokudera stared at the shaking brunette.

The 5 year old in Tsuna's dream or memory was Gokudera all this time! Why didn't he remember this before?

"Ten years…. Lets meet here again…. At the orange swings… Promise." Tsuna softly said.

"How…" Gokudera stared at Tsuna even harder. "You're! Tsuna! Why didn't I notice it?" Tsuna! From Tsunayoshi!"

"Hayato…" Tsuna looked at Hayato's sad yet happy eyes. "Gomen… I didn't remember he promise until today…"

"No… It's okay… I'm happy… T-tsuna…" Gokudera blushed.

"H-hai… Hayato.." Tsuna gave Gokudera a tight hug gave him the same happy smile from 10 years ago.

Gokudera hugged Tsuna back, and gently put his hand on Tsuna's chin and erased the separation from their lips. Gently kissing Tsuna, and nibbling Tsuna's bottom lip asking for entrance. Tsuna at first hesitated but opened, letting Gokudera soft tongue intertwine with Tsuna's.

Air became an issue and they parted after a long deep kiss. "Juudai- Tsuna… I like you…" Hayato blushed.

"…Hai… Tsuna liked you too…" Tsuna blushed remembering that was how he used to talk.

"Arigato…" Gokudera smiled.

"Why?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Because." Gokudera paused. "It was because of you I didn't kill myself, hated myself, and my dad, I still do but not as much."

"But.. I did nothing." Tsuna replied.

"No You did something to me on that _orange swing_."

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_Please Do review! _


End file.
